


to many years

by deer_lovely_lily



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Opal (a Raven Cycle Story), but mostly just cuteness !!, expect cuteness and a little bit of sadness, just a cute drabble about adam's birthday the summer before he goes to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_lovely_lily/pseuds/deer_lovely_lily
Summary: In his scrawling handwriting he had written the words ‘Adam, ad multos annos’ onto the brown paper.“To many years,” Adam translated softly, carefully taking the gift in both of his hands and looking up at Ronan. The other boy was watching him carefully; he nodded at the gift.“Open it.”





	to many years

Through closed eyes Adam could see the lazy morning light flickering over he and Ronan through the curtains as they lay in bed. Draping an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight, he felt Ronan shift beside him and roll over. Ronan’s hand gently glided over his chest familiarly and came to rest in the crook of his neck. Adam smiled; eyes still closed, he shifted his other arm out so Ronan could lie closer to him.

“G’morning,” Ronan murmured. His breath was warm and lingering on Adam’s hearing ear.

“Morning,”

He felt Ronan’s lips brush over his ear and begin trailing soft kisses along the side of his neck. Adam hummed gently and let Ronan continue to pepper his skin with kisses, each gentle pressure causing his heart to trip pleasantly. Ronan pulled back and Adam slowly blinked open his eyes, surprised by the sudden withdrawal of his boyfriends lips. Ronan was propped up on his elbow, looking down at him; his eyelashes were dark and heavy, and his smile wide. “Happy birthday, Parrish.”

Adam’s chest somehow felt both light and heavy with fondness for the boy in front of him. He trailed a hand over the back of Ronan’s neck and smiled up at him. This was something he never wanted to leave him: this feeling of being loved so strongly, so surely, so proudly. He never wanted to forget it.

“Thanks, Lynch.”

Ronan’s eyes searched over Adam’s face as if he were trying to memorise every detail, then he gently leaned down to place a kiss, soft and tender, on Adam’s lips. He pulled back so that they were a breath apart and Adam felt warmth flood his chest; sometimes he didn’t know what to do with all of this love inside him. He had never felt love like this before he’d started dating Ronan, and sometimes the feeling made him so intensely happy that it almost hurt. He wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck and pulled him closer so their bodies were intertwined, legs locked and chests touching. They kissed again, this time heavy and hungry under the blankets. Ronan’s hands found Adam’s; he slowly laced their fingers together and gently pinned them back into the pillow on either side of Adam’s head. He pulled back and gave Adam his signature sharp smile, before leaning back down and trailing heavy kisses in the crook of Adam’s neck and along his collarbone. Adam breathed out slowly and tipped his head back into the pillows, when suddenly there was a loud crashing outside the door. They paused and looked at one another, frowning, trying to figure out if this was the kind of noise they should be worried about. There was another clattering sound and Ronan turned his head towards the closed door.

“Opal?” he called, hands still in Adam’s and his sharp eyebrow quirked suspiciously. There were a few seconds of silence, followed by another thump; a small voice called out from the hallway.

“I have a present!”

Ronan turned back to look at Adam and they smirked at one another.

“Be out in a second, Opal,” Adam said, eyes still fixed on Ronan’s. Fingers still locked together, Ronan retreated back so that he was standing on his knees: one knee resting on either side of Adam’s leg. He pulled Adam up to join him in a sitting position, then he gently unlaced their fingers so that he could cup Adam’s face. He leaned forwards and kissed him again; it was a single, chaste kiss that nonetheless made Adam’s heart thrum.

“To be continued, Parrish,” Ronan whispered, his grinning lips still lingering close to Adam’s. Then suddenly he was up and out of bed, already heading towards the door and glancing back over his shoulder at Adam teasingly. Adam shook his head and leaned back on his hands.

“You asshole.”

He breathed out an indignant laugh, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed to follow. Ronan swung the door open and faltered at whatever scene had presented itself to him in the hallway.

“Opal, what the hell.”

Adam padded across the room and rested his chin on Ronan’s shoulder from behind so as to peer over him at whatever Opal had brought them. In the hallway Opal stood to the side with an empty plastic bag in one hand, the contents of which appeared to have been a small pile of gravel that was now arranged in a circle on the floor in front of them. Adam raised an eyebrow, lifting his chin from Ronan’s shoulder as Ronan stood to the side a little to make room for him in the doorway.

“What have you got there?”

Opal beamed at him, then crouched down beside her gravel circle and picked up a perfectly round stone from the arrangement. She stood and held it out for Adam to admire; he crouched down and put his hand out so that she could place it carefully onto his upturned palm.

“I found them for you. But don’t eat them. Only hold them. They make you calm.”

Adam felt himself breathe out a soft laugh, and his chest filled impossibly with even more love. The strange thing was that once that small cool stone had touched his skin, he had genuinely felt a sense of calmness wash over him. It was the thought that this small dream creature, this tiny inexplicable girl, had thought to bring him a gift in the first place, and had spent time arranging it outside their door for him to find.

“Thank you, Opal,” he said sincerely, closing his fingers over the stone. She grinned at him widely and jumped forwards to wrap her arms tightly around his waist. He put an arm around her and looked up at Ronan, who was watching this exchange with a humourous smile on his face.

“Well, that was surprisingly heart-warming,” he said, folding his arms. “Opal, how about you bring Adam downstairs and we can make some breakfast?”

Opal nodded enthusiastically and took Adam’s free hand. He stood up and let her lead him down the stairs after Ronan, who kept glancing at the pair of them over his shoulder with that fond, unguarded expression that Adam loved so much. Opal trotted into the kitchen and pulled Adam towards the table, where a messy pile of wildflowers lay. She prized two flowers from the pile, one of which she gave to Adam, and the other she kept for herself. She decidedly bit the head of her own flower off, and then looked up expectedly at Adam as she chewed.

“I’ll save mine for later,” he said, smirking, before adding, “You should give one to Ronan though; flowers are his favourite breakfast food.”

Ronan leaned against the counter and grimaced as Opal hopped over to him with another flower.

“I’ll pass thanks, runt,” he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. She looked surprised but didn’t seem too bothered by it; she simply bit the head off his flower too. “Why don’t you go and find a vase for those, Opal? I think there’s one in the cabinet in the living room.”

Opal skipped over to the table and scooped the disordered flowers into her arms, before disappearing through the kitchen door.

“And don’t break anything!” Ronan called after her. Adam snorted and circled the table to go and stand beside Ronan at the counter, glancing back at the kitchen door.

“She arranged gravel for me,” he said fondly.

“Lucky bastard,” agreed Ronan, and Adam turned back to look at him with a smile. “I have something for you too; although I don’t know how my gift giving skills compare to Opal’s.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think your skills are pretty good,” Adam said, before adding slyly, “manibus.”

Ronan held his gaze with a blazing, razor-sharp smirk, before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, carefully wrapped present. In his scrawling handwriting he had written the words ‘ _Adam, ad multos annos’_ onto the brown paper.

“To many years,” Adam translated softly, carefully taking the gift in both of his hands and looking up at Ronan. The other boy was watching him carefully; he nodded to the gift.

“Open it.”

Adam returned his gaze to the parcel and slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside was a handsome ornate watch.

“I thought maybe you’d need a new one,” Ronan explained, “I dreamt it. It tells the time for wherever I am in the world.” He hesitated. “For when you move away.”

Adam’s chest caught. He had been trying to avoid thinking about a life where he and Ronan would have to be apart. This gift brought with it the certainty that he would be moving away, but it also told him that wherever he ended up, Ronan would always be there waiting for him, thinking of him, loving him.

“Ronan,” his voice caught, and he felt his eyes sting a little.

“Hey,” Ronan wrapped his arms around him and Adam let himself get enveloped in his scent. He rested his cheek on Ronan’s shoulder and looped his arms around his waist.

“I love you,” he whispered into Ronan’s neck.

“I love you too,” Ronan whispered back.

They stood there in each other’s arms for a minute, until they heard the sound of Opal on her way back to the kitchen. Gently breaking apart, Ronan smiled and took his hand reassuringly. They looked at Opal as she appeared in the doorway; she had the vase of flowers in her hands. Some of the flowers had been stuffed into it the wrong way round, but she looked very pleased with herself anyway.

“Breakfast?” she chirped, dumping the vase onto the table unceremoniously.

“Breakfast.” Ronan nodded, pointing at her. He turned back to Adam. “How does bacon sound?”

Adam smiled.

“Sounds like a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our favourite raven boy. I hope that you enjoyed reading !! x
> 
> (also shoutout to the crying club for the adam’s-birthday-headcanons discussion that lead to opal’s strange choice in gift for this lmao)


End file.
